I'm Here For You
by Old Kifuyu
Summary: [One-shot] Tidak ingin mengingatnya karena itu kisah yang sangat menyiksa hati, namun, tidak juga bisa memungkiri kalau terjadinya suatu insiden kembali membuka sebuah kisah cinta yang kembali bersemu dibalik sebuah tragedi yang menyesakkan. "Sejak kapan kau memiliki hak untuk melarangku Akashi-kun?" , "Sejak cicin ini terpasang di jari manismu." /Special for Akashi-kun Birthday!


_**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Pairing: AkaYuna (OC) slight Aka!FemKuro**_

 _ **Rate: M (For save)**_

 _ **Genres: Tragedy/Drama/Romance**_

 _ **Warning: OOC (maybe), OC, Gaje, Abal, Ide nista, etc...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **For Akashi Seijuurou Birthday! /sparkilng/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshot!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

* * *

Kedua manik crimson itu terlihat sangat menawan, mampu menjerat pandangan siapapun ketika menatapnya, membuat yang terjerat seolah-olah seperti terjebak didalam dimensi yang dipenuhi oleh api. Itulah yang akan terjadi jika saja kedua manik crimson itu tidak terlihat kosong, meredup, kehilangan cahaya hidupnya, belum lagi jejak-jejak air mata yang terdapat dipipinya, menampilkan sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang terlihat rapuh.

Aura absolut serta wibawa yang selama ini menguar dari dalam tubuhnya seolah-olah menguap begitu saja, digantikan dengan aura kepedihan dan kehilangan yang mendalam. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou, kehilangan dua sosok yang paling berharga didalam hidupnya, sang belahan jiwa dan sang buah hati, akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka dua hari yang lalu.

Bagaikan terhempas, membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou terlihat kacau, karena hanya berdiam diri ditengah gelapnya kamar seraya menangisi kepergian orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena Akashi Seijuurou merasa bahwa ia telah gagal dalam mengemban tugas sebagai seorang suami, karena pada saat tragedi itu terjadi, Seijuurou sedang tidak ada disana, dia berada diluar negeri, karena urusan pekerjaan. Sampai perempuan yang lebih muda tiga tahun dibawahnya itu datang, untuk menemui dirinya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Perempuan itu terkejut, berdiri di depan kamar yang pintunya dibiarkan terbuka, melihat penampilan Seijuurou yang terlihat sangat acak-acakan, sungguh berbeda dari Akashi Seijuurou yang biasanya. Mata sembab, tubuh yang kurus kehilangan berat badan, belum lagi lingkaran hitam dibawah masing-masing matanya.

Dibelakang tubuh perempuan itu, diseluruh penjuru mansion megah itu gelap, tidak ada maid, tidak ada butler, ataupun satpam yang biasanya selalu berjaga di pos belakang gerbang masuk. Dua hari tak dibersihkan membuat debu tebal diperabotan maupun benda, kusen dan segala hal yang ada didalam rumah mewah tersebut. Para maid tak lagi datang untuk memenuhi tugas mereka, karena Seijuurou mengusirnya, tak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk kedalam kediamannya.

Akashi Seijuurou masih diam tak menjawab, duduk bersandar pada ranjang besar yang ada dikamarnya sembari mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas disamping kiri dan kanan badannya, bahkan, Seijuurou masih tetap mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang ia pakai dua hari yang lalu saat dipemakaman sang istri dan buah hati.

Awalnya Asahina Yuna-perempuan itu, sangat terkejut ketika mendengar kabar menyesakkan yang sedang menimpa sahabatnya semasa kuliah ini, waktu itu ia sedang berada diluar negeri, tinggal disana karena mengurus perusahan cabang milik keluarganya. Ketika ia selesai melakukan meeting dengan cliennya, ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari Mibuchi Reo, hal tersebut tak urung membuat dirinya dilanda oleh rasa penasaran yang besar, karena tidak biasanya pemuda feminim itu meneleponnya sampai berkali-kali seperti ini. Keputusan final, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Reo kembali, bertanya ada kepentingan apa Reo sampai menghubunginya puluhan kali seperti itu dalam kurun waktu dua jam.

Reo mengangkat telepon dari Yuna, tanpa basa-basi Yuna segera menanyakan maksud Reo yang meneleponnya tadi, dan jawaban yang Yuna dengar sungguh mengejutkan,

 _"Yuna-chan, apa kau sudah dengar kabar? Tetsu-chan dan Seiya-kun meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dan sekarang Sei-chan sangat depresi dan mengurung diri dirumahnya. Menolak siapapun orang yang datang untuk menemuinya, ta terkecuali jika itu orang tuanya sendiri."_

Terlebih ketika ia mendengar Seijuurou yang mengurung diri dirumahnya. Dan perasaan Yuna semakin runyam ketika tak lama setelah ia selesai menghubungi Reo, Akashi Shiori yang merupakan ibu dari Seijuurou secara tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Menangis tersedu menceritakan kondisi putra tunggalnya, belum lama Nyonya Akashi itu berduka karena ditinggal pergi oleh menantu dan cucunya kesayangannya, dan sekarang hatinya harus terluka lagi ketika melihat kondisi Seijuurou.

Yuna yang pada saat itu mendengarnya hanya menggigit bibir menahan tangis. Hingga keputusannya sudah bulat, untuk sementara, pekerjaan kantornya ia serahkan pada sekerarisnya-Eiji, sedangkan Yuna sendiri memutuskan untuk segera terbang ke Jepang-setelah izin dengan kedua orang tuanya dan ia mendapatkan izin itu-kembali pulang menuju tanah kelahirannya dengan perasaan campur aduk tak menentu.

Setelah sampai disalah-satu bandara yang ada di Jepang, tanpa menaruh barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu, tanpa memperdulikan warna langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap, Yuna segera melesat pergi menuju mansion dimana Seijuurou berada. Sesampainya disana, Yuna menipiskan bibir melihat kondisi mansion mewah tersebut yang tak lagi memiliki suasana hidup seperti terakhir kalinya ia datang kemari. Gelap. Hanya cahaya remang dari lampu taman otomatis yang menyerap sinar sang surya yang menjadi penerangan jalan. Tanpa ragu, Yuna membuka pintu gerbang didepannya, dengan koper besar yang diseret, Yuna melangkahkan kaki menuju mansion besar yang terletak beberapa meter didepannya.

Didepan mansion itu Yuna dikejutkan dengan adanya seorang tukang kebun dengan umur tiga puluh tahun diatasnya, Tukang kebun tersebut yang semula menatap cemas kearah dalam mansion langsung tersenyum cerah ketika melihat kedatangan Yuna.

Yuna membungkukkan badannya sedikit, menyapa, sedangkan tukang kebun tersebut mengangguk melihatnya. Yuna bertanya, apakah Seijuurou ada didalam, Tukang kebun itu mengangguk, dan mejawab,

"Ya Nona. Tuan muda ada didalam."

Yuna mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih, Yuna segera melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk kedalam mansion. Yuna tersenyum miris melihat betapa tak terawatnya masnion itu, begitu banyak debu yang menempel disana-sini, mencoba tak memperdulikan, Yuna menaruh koper hitam yang tadi dibawanya disamping tangga, setelahnya Yuna segera menaiki tangga menuju ke arah kamar Seijuurou, dengan mengandalkan penerangan dari cahaya sang rembulan sebagai petunjuk jalan.

Melihat Seijuurou yang diam tak menjawab, Yuna kembali menipiskan bibir, lantas Yuna segera memasuki kamar utama di mansion tersebut dan bersimpuh disamping kiri Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun."

Yuna kembali memanggil, namun Seijuurou masih mengabaikan, memberanikan diri, Yuna mnyentuh telapak tangan besar Seijuurou menggunakan kedua tangannya, mengusapnya lembut, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia punya. Dan usahanya berhasil, kedua iris crimson Seijuurou meliriknya. Yuna tersenyum kecut dalam hati ketika melihat tatapan kosong Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menghela napas panjang nan dalam, tanpa disangka-sangka air mata yang dikirannya sudah kering kini kembali mengalir, Seijuurou memejamkan mata, mulutnya membuka dan menyebut nama,

"Tetsuya... Seiya..."

Suaranya serak, Yuna menahan napas, tak kuasa menahan kepedihan hati yang tengah dirasa. Dengan lembut, Yuna menarik Seijuurou ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Seijuurou menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya pada dadanya. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Seijuurou membalas pelukan Yuna, dan tangisan Yuna pecah saat itu juga ketika Seijuurou berulang kali menyebut nama sang istri dan nama sang buah hati dengan suara parau.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menghujam di ulu hati setiap Seijuurou menyebut nama mendiang sang istri, Yuna sendiri juga sudah tak lagi perduli, menangis karena larut dalam kesedihan Seijuurou atau menangis karena rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya.

Mereka tetap pada posisi hingga akhirnya Seijuurou terlelap dalam pelukan Yuna, mengurangi kantong mata hitam yang sudah menebal dibawah mata lantaran sudah dua hari ini Seijuurou tidak tidur. Yuna membaringkan Seijuurou diatas pangkuannya, jari lentiknya mengelus surai merah Seijuurou dalam diam, menghantarkan ketenangan, memberitahu Seijuurou kalau dia tidak sendirian.

Didalam tidurnya, Seijuurou bermimpi disaat-saat pesta pernikahannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya berlangsung.

Dan sehari sebelum Asahina Yuna pergi ke negeri sebrang meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya.

* * *

 _"Kuroko-cchi, Akashi-cchi selamat-ssu!"_

 _"Kurochin, Akachin, selamat ne~"_

 _"Akashi-kun, Tetsu-chan selamat!"_

 _Berbagai ucapan selamat didapatkan oleh sang pengantin baru dari berbgai pihak, mulai dari teman sedari kecil, sampai rekan kerja. Pesta pernikahan yang digelar sedemikian meriahnya disebuah hotel ternama yang ada di Tokyo itu dihadiri oleh banyak orang, para paparazi yang haus akan informasi juga saling berjejer diluar hotel, saling mengoceh menerangkan betapa meriahnya pesta pernikahan yang digelar oleh keluarga Akashi, yang namanya sudah merajai dunia perbisnisan._

 _Baik di televisi maupun benda-benda tipis serupa moonitor besar yang terpasang dibeberapa gedung pencakar langit pusat kota Tokyo juga menampilkan hal yang serupa, 'Pernikahan sang CEO muda Akashi Corp bersama Kuroko Tetsuya dari Kuroko Corp.' itu sudah wajar, karena nama perusahan mereka sudah tidak asing lagi dalam dunia para pembisnis._

 _Namun itu semua tidak ada artinya untuk Yuna, disaat yang lain sibuk mengerumuni sang pengantin baru yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Yuna lebih memilih duduk disebuah bangku bar yang tersedia dibagian sudut ruangan yang menjadi tempat diadakannya pesta, Yuna meneguk wine-nya sekali lagi, membiarkan pikirannya larut dalam setiap teguk minuman beralkohol yang ditegaknya._

 _"Mau sampai kapan kau minum terus Yuna?"_

 _Yuna melirik ke arah Aomine Daiki yang baru saja mendudukkan diri disampinya, Aomine mengangkat tangannya, memanggil sang bartender untuk memesan minuman, setelah minuman yang dipesannya datang, Daiki menegak vodka-nya sedikit, ia menatap lurus ke arah jejeran botol wine yang sudah berumur puluhan tahun yang tertata rapi didepannya, sambil menunggu Yuna mau membuka suara. Ini Aomine Daiki, sungguh luar biasa sekali jika ia mau ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Nmaa, memang, Yuna itu spesial, sama spesialnya seperti Momoi Satsuki._

 _"Sampai aku tumbang?"_

 _Yuna terekekeh, kemudian tagannya mengangkat gelas wine-nya untuk menegknya lagi, namun Yuna mengurungkannya, ia memilih memutar-mutar gelas wine yang dipegangnya, tatapan matanya yang semula ceria kini berubah sendu ketika Daiki kembali membuka suara setelah menegak habis vodka pesanannya,_

 _"Kau serius ingin pergi?"_

 _Yuna melirik, menatap Daiki dengan tatapan 'Bagaimana kau tahu?'nya. Tanpa balas memandang, Daiki kembali melanjutkan, "Satsuki memberitahuku."_

 _Yuna diam, tidak menjawab, masih melakukan hal yang serupa, terlihat menimang-nimang kata yang pas untuk dijadikannya jawaban atas pertanyaan Daiki. Perempuan bersurai pirang bergelombang sepunggung itu menghela napas dalam, pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Daiki ditengah-tengahnya hingar bingar suara musik dan percakapan para manusia itu, Yah, itu dikarenakan bar yang mereka tempati terletak jauh dari keramaian._

 _"Ya begitulah. Aku akan ke London, menetap disana, menikah dan hidup bahagia."_

 _'Benarkah?' Yuna tak yakin, bahkan hatinya sendiri pun mempertanyakan perkataanya. Namun apa yang mau dikata, Yuna telah bersiap-siap, tiket pesawat yang akan membawanya ke London juga sudah dipesan, dan akan berangkat pukul enam besok pagi. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan malas yang dilontarkan Daiki kearahnya._

 _"Kau tidak menangis Yuna? Tumben, Satsuki saja menangis melihat Tetsu menikah,"_

 _Yuna tertawa mendengar celetukan Daiki, bahkan sudut matanya sampai berair entah karena efek dari tertawa yang dilakukannya atau karena alasan lain yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun. Meneguk wine-nya yang masih tersisa, Yuna menjawab,_

 _"Buat apa Aomine-kun? Tidak ada gunanya." Seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap melangkah pergi, "Aku akan pulang sekarang, besok jadwal keberangkatanku pagi sekali. Si Eiji sialan itu mau membunuhku dengan cara memaksaku agar bangun dipagi buta." lanjutnya seraya melangkah pergi._

 _"Sampai jumpa lagi, Aomine-kun._

 _Melihat sang pujaan hati telah bersanding dengan orang yang disayangi, itu cukup untuk membuat Yuna menghilang pergi, sudah tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap menetap di Jepang, keputusannya sudah bulat, Yuna memilih untuk menghilang dari kehidupan teman-temannya. Tanpa berpamitan yang berlebih pada Tetsuya dan Seijuurou._

* * *

Esok harinya, Yuna bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Mulai membersihkan mansion besar itu, mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, mengelap jendela dan perabotan, semua Yuna lakukan sendirian, tak jarang ia mengutuk Seijuurou karena membuat kediaman sebesar ini, butuh tenaga ekstra jika ingin membesrsihkannya, untung saja Yuna termasuk dalam jejeran para wanita kuat, membersihkan rumah sebesar ini tak akan menjadi masalah baginya.

Tiga jam telah berlalu, Yuna mlirik jam yang menggantung didinding, Pukul 06.00. Sebentar lagi Seijuurou akan bangun, mungkin.

Mansion itu kembali terlihat hidup, debu-debu diusir pergi oleh Yuna dari tempat bersemayamnya, bagi seorang Clean Freak sepertinya, Yuna tersenyum puas, menjadi pengucap selamat tinggal bagi debu-debu yang tadi sempat bersinggah. Setelah urusan dengan bersih-bersih selesai, Yuna berjalan ke dapur, memakai apron biru muda yang terlipat rapi disana dan mulai berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya.

* * *

Didalam kamar utama yang terdapat di mansion cabang kluarga Akashi itu, Seijuurou menggeliat dalam tidurnya, cahaya sang mentari yang menerobos masuk dari celah-celah gorden yang berkibar pelan lantaran tertiup lembut angin pagi hari berhasil membuat Seijuurou terjaga, Seijuurou mengerjab pelan, lantas menoleh ke samping, kosong dan dingin, tidak ada siapa-siapa, selain dirinya sendiri.

Namun suara gemelontang yang berasal dari dapur bawah berhasil membuat Seijuurou tertarik untuk turun kebawah melihatnya, kedua alinya mengernyit ketika melihat keadaan mansionnya sudah bersih terbebas dari endapan debu disana-sini, Seijuurou berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju dapur, sambil bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang sudah membersihkan kediamannya.

Sesampainya di dapur, Seijuurou disapa oleh senyum cerah Yuna, ah... dia ingat sekarang.

"Selamat pagi Akashi-kun." sapa Yuna ceria seraya meletakkan sup tofu yang masih mengepul diatas meja.

Seijuurou mengangguk, tetap berdiri ditengah pintu masuk keruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur sekaligus, "Kapan kau kembali Yuna?"

Yuna terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk menyiapkan makanan ini-itu untuk Seijuurou yang hanya diam menatap segala tingkah laku yang dilakukan oleh Yuna, mulai dari mengambil nasi untuknya dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelahnya, Yuna menghadap ke arah Seijuurou sepenuhnya, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang serbet yang tadi dibuatnya untuk mengangkat sup sofu.

"Hm... kemarin malam, sekitar pukul tujuh. Dan aku langsung melesat kesini." jawab Yuna, dengan tatapan polos tanpa dosa, tersenyum menatap Seijuurou yang hanya menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Sendiri?"

Yuna mengangguk, "Dan dengar Akashi-kun, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini selama sebulan kedepan."

Seijuurou terlihat hendak akan membalasnya, namun Yuna lebih dulu melanjutkan,

"Aku tetap akan tinggal meskipun kau keberatan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mansion ini terihat mengerikan."

Seijuurou terdiam sebentar kemudian, "Terserah."

Seijuurou hendak membalik badan untuk meninggalkan dapur, Yuna yang tersentak segera berlari ke arah Seijuurou dan memegang lengan Seijuurou erat, membuat Seijuurou menghentikan langkah dan menatap Yuna dengan pandangan, 'Apa?'

"Mau kemana kau?" Yuna memincingkan mata.

"Kamar."

Yuna semakin mengeratkan pegangan kedua tangannya pada lengan Seijuurou, "Tidak, kau harus makan. Kau sudah dua hari ini kan tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Seijuurou melepaskan pegangan tangan Yuna. Namun Yuna segera memegang lengan Seijuurou kembali dan menyeret Seijuurou untuk duduk manis di kursi ujung ruang makan.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus makan, kau tidak kasihan padaku yang sudah memasak banyak begini Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou menatap datar Yuna yang berkacak pinggang disebelahnya, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu."

Yuna terengah, kemudian ia menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan mematikan andalannya, puppy eyes.

"Seijuurou-kun..."

Melihatnya, Seijuurou menghela napas, mengalah, ia pun mengambil semangkuk nasi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Yuna tadi. Yuna yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar, kemudian segera mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada disisi sebelah kanan dan ikut mengambil nasi.

"Selamat makan!"

* * *

Empat hari semenjak Yuna tinggal di mansion Seijuurou, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, walaupun Seijuurou masih kerap mengurung diri di kamarnya, keluar jika Yuna memanggilnya untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Selebihnya, Seijuurou akan terus berdiam diri didalam kamarnya. Setidaknya itu sudah cukup bagi Yuna, karena Seijuurou sudah mau makan.

Dua minggu telah terlewati, hari-hari Seijuurou juga sudah mulai kembali normal, walaupun kesedihan yang dirasakan olehnya tak sepenuhnya sirna, namun Seijuurou sudah kembali mau membuka diri, membuka pintu rumah bagi siapapun yang ingin berkujung, satu-dua maid juga sudah mulai dipekerjakan kembali, dengan alasan untuk membantu meringankan tugas Yuna.

Tukang kebun tua yang menemui Yuna dikali pertama Yuna menginjakkan kaki kembali pada mansion besar ini selalu mengucapkan puluhan kata terima kasih untuk Yuna, karena telah membuat Tuan Mudanya terlihat hidup kembali.

Pada pagi ini, Mansion besar itu dihebohkan dengan kedatangan sang Nyonya besar Akashi beserta suaminya, sesampainya didalam mansion, Akashi Shiori segera memeluk erat putra tunggalnya, menangis tersedu karena Seijuurou yang sempat mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, balas memeluk sang ibu dengan ucapan kata maaf mengiringinya.

Yuna yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil, lega karena berhasil mempertemukan sang ibu dengan anaknya kembali. Sekarang ia berada diruang tamu, duduk dengan sang Tuan besar Akashi, Akashi Masaomi. Berbeda dengan istrinya yang menangis tersedu dan tak mau melepaskan anaknya barang semenit saja, Masaomi lebih terlihat tenang, menyesap teh hijau buatan Yuna dengan pelan, sebelum kedua manik merah darahnya menatap Yuna secara menyeluruh.

"Yuna, aku secara pribadi sangat berterima kasih padamu."

Yuna menoleh, menatap ke arah Masomi dengan mengedip beberapa kali, "Ah, Tidak perlu begitu paman, aku juga ikut frustasi ketika mendengar keadaan Aka-maksudku Seijuurou-kun dari Reo dan bibi ketika aku masih berada di London."

"Shiori benar-benar menghubungimu?" Masaomi bertanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Yuna.

Dalang dibalik pulangnya Yuna ke Jepang itu jika boleh disebut adalah Akashi Masaomi orangnya, sedingin apapun dirinya, jika itu sudah menyangkut istri dan putra kesayangannya, Masaomi tidak akan tinggal diam, melakukan segala cara apapun itu jika cara tersebut bisa mengembalikan keutuhan keluarganya seperti semula. Cukup sudah ia kehilangan menantu dan cucu pertamanya, sekarang tidak lagi, apalagi jika itu Seijuurou.

Ketika merenung diruang kerjanya, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Yuna, salah satu perempuan yang dekat dengan putranya, gadis keras kepala yang sama keras kepalanya dengan sang menantu. Gadis yang mampu membuat Seijuurou menyerah dengan sifat keras kepalanya, tanpa sadar, Masaomi menggumamkan nama Yuna, membuat Akashi Shiori yang baru memasuki ruangannya bertanya dengan apa dengan Asahina Yuna. Melihat sang istri berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, Masaomi menyuruh Shiori untuk duduk didepannya dan menjelaskan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Masaomi, hingga berkhir dengan Yuna yang berada di Jepang lagi, itu semua adalah rencana yang sudah disusun oleh Tuan Besar Akashi untuk mengatasi putra tunggalnya. Karena Masaomi tahu, bagaimana pun keadaanya, Seijuurou tidak akan pernah bisa menolak kehadiran Yuna.

"Ya paman...,"

Akashi Masaomi masih diam, menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Yuna, "Lagi pula, Aku pun secara pribadi juga senang melihat Seijuurou-kun mau membuka diri lagi."

* * *

Dua puluh hari telah berlalu, pagi ini Seijuurou bersikeras untuk mulai ke kantor lagi, Yuna sempat melarangnya, namun Seijuurou tetap bersi keras pada keputusannya, meyakinkan Yuna kalau ia akan baik-baik saja, ia bukan seorang anak kecil yang butuh perhatian ekstra dan lain-lain. Hingga akhirnya Yuna mengalah dan membiarkan Seijuurou berangkat ke kantor.

Hari sudah semakin larut malam, Yuna juga tak kunjung memejamkan mata lantaran sang pemilik mansion mewah yang ditempatinya tak kunjung datang, Yuna mondar-mandir didepan pintu utama dengan cemas, ia menggigiti jari, sesekali melirik ke arah jam yang menggantung pada dinding yang tak jauh darinya.

Pukul, 01.30. Dinihari.

Kecemasan Yuna semakin menjadi-jadi, seharusnya tadi Yuna tidak membiarkan Seijuurou pergi ke kantor, biar ia tinggal dirumah, tak perduli meskipun Seijuurou menatap tajam kearahnya sehari penuh.

Jika sudah begini, Yuna sendiri yang akan menyesal.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yuna menatap jam dinding bmouth gantung yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri, hingga suara mobil yang berhenti dihalaman depan mansion mampu membuatnya naik darah, menggerakkan gigi kesal, dengan langkah lebar Yuna menghampiri pintu, niat mendamprat Seijuurou yang pulang terlambat sudah sampai di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Namum ketika ia membuka pintu, niat itu seketika langsung surut begitu saja.

"Aomine-kun?"

Satu kata pertama yang diucapkan Yuna setelah membuka pintu, terkejut karena melihat Aomine Daiki yang datang dengan Seijuurou yang dipapahnya untuk berjalan. Seijuurou mabuk, jelas sekali, hal itu tak urung membuat Yuna mengernyit heran, pasalnya karena seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang dikenalnya tidak akan kalah dalam urusan alkohol.

"Yo, lama tidak bertemu Yuna."

Daiki menyapa, Yuna terkesiap, dengan segera ia membuka pintu mansion lebar-lebar agar Daiki bisa membawa Seijuurou masuk kedalam. Sesampainya didalam, Daiki meletakkan tubuh Seijuurou diatas sofa, membaringkannya, disusul oleh Yuna yang duduk ditepi sofa yang dibuat Seijuurou untuk berbaring.

Yuna menebak-nebak dalam hati, pasti ini ada kaitannya dengan mendiang sang istri.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Yuna kembali berbicara, ia melemparkan pandangan pada pemuda yang telah membawa Seijuurou kembali dengan pandangan yang menuntut. Daiki berdecak malas, tangan kanannya mengusap tengkuknya pelan lantas menjawab,

"Mabuk, di bar Mibuchi."

Yuna tersenyum masam ketika jawaban ogah-ogahan dari Daiki terdengar, bukan itu yang ditanyakannya! Hahh... Menghela napas dalam, Yuna mengangguk menanggapinya. Tak tega mencegah Daiki untuk tinggal lebih lama jika mata pemuda tersebut sudah terlihat begitu sayu butuh tidur, dan raut wajah lelah Daiki kali ini terlihat sungguhan tidak bohongan seperti biasanya.

Saat dirasa Yuna sudah tak lagi mempunyai niatan untuk bertanya, Daiki pamit pulang, Yuna mengangguk, berdiri dari duduknya disamping Seijuurou, Yuna mengantarkan Daiki sampai depan Mansion.

"Terima kasih Aomine-kun."

Daiki mengangguk, lantas masuk kedalam mobil sport warna biru tua miliknya, kaca mobil diturunkan, Yuna mengerjab, Aomine Daiki berkata,

"Mobil Akashi akan diantar anak buahku besok pagi." mesin mobil dinyalakan, menoleh ke arah Yuna lagi, Daiki melanjutkan, "Kali ini Dia jangan dilepaskan."

Yuna menipiskan bibir, lantas mengangguk ketika Daiki pamit pulang dan melesat pergi menjauhi mansion Seijuurou. Menghela napas dalam, Yuna membalik badan dan segera masuk kedalam mansion seraya bergumam pelan dengan senyum kecut dibibir.

"Jangan dilepaskan, kah... Aku tak yakin Aomine-kun."

* * *

Sesampainya didalam mansion, Yuna dikejutkan dengan Seijuurou yang sudah tak lagi berbaring pada sofa ruang tamu, suara benda kaca yang pecah dari arah dapur membuatnya terperanjat kaget, tanpa banyak kata, Yuna segera melesat pergi menuju dapur.

"Akashi-kun?"

Yuna berseru, ketika berdiri ditengah-tengah kusen pintu dapur dan melihat Seijuurou tengah bersandar pada meja makan seraya memegang kepalanya, pusing, Yuna tahu itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Yuna pernah mengalaminya.

Seijuurou hendak mengambil minum, namun karena pusing yang menyerangnya, membuat pegangan pada gelas melonggar, menjadikan gelas kaca tersebut meluncur dari genggamannya dan lantas bertemu sapa dengan kerasnya lantai marmer.

Yuna menghela napas, ia melirik sekilas ke arah pecahan gelas yang berserakan disebelah kanan Seijuurou tepat didepan lemari es besar dua pintu warna hitam disamping wastafel. Memutar langkah, Yuna berjalan ke arah kiri menghindari pecagan gelas tadi ketika menghampiri Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun."

* * *

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Seijuurou menoleh, sekilas ia terkesima ketika melihat Tetsuya berada disana. Seijuurou bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya, namun nyaris ia akan menimpa pecahan kaca tersebut jika sosok Tetsuya yang ada didalam pengelihatannya itu tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati."

Seijuurou tak menjawab, ia masih terpaku pada kedua iris sapphire yang ada didepannya, rasa rindu yang membuncah didalam dada mengakibatkannya gelap mata, dengan tatapan yang penuh akan kerinduan, Seijuurou mengangkat kedua tangannya, menangkup lembut pipi Tetsuya-nya, memiringkan kepala, Seijuurou memejamkan mata ketika mencium sosok Tetsuya-nya dengan lembut, penuh akan kasih sayang, tidak perduli jika Tetsuya-nya terperanjat kaget karena ulahnya. Seijuurou terus melumat, memaksa Tetsuya-nya untuk membuka mulut, lidah Seijuurou langsung menerobos masuk kedalam goa hanat sang istri dan membelit lidah Tetsuya-nya yang berusaha mendorong keluar lidahnya.

* * *

Yuna terkejut, ketika Seijuurou menciumnya secara tiba-tiba, ia mencoba memberontak dengan cara mendorong dada bidang Seijuurou yang terbalut kemeja warna putih dengan dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka untuk menjauh dari dirinya, saat dirasa tangan Seijuurou yang semula diam kini sudah mulai bergerilya menjelajahi seluruh lekukan tubuhnya.

Yuna melenguh.

Paru-parunya kosong menjerit meminta pasokan udara baru, Yuna semakin memberontak, namun percuma, karena disaat berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol pun kekuatan Seijuurou masih sama, tidak melemah sama sekali, mengunci pergerakan Yuna dengan cara memeluk, menarik pinggang Yuna agar mendekat kearahnya.

Namun Yuna tidak menyerah, ia terus memberontak lebih keras, hingga membuat Seijuurou geram dan mendorong Yuna ke arah meja setelah menyudahi sesi ciuman sepihaknya, bunyi 'Brak!' keras tak terlewatkan, naas, meja yang tadinya hendak Yuna jadikan pegangan, tangan Yuna yang licin karena berkeringat dingin membuat Yuna tergelincir dalam pegangan tangannya dan jatuh dengan lengan yang menimpa pecahan gelas kaca tadi.

Darah mengalir, Yuna meringis, sakit... rasanya perih, namun tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit hatinya ketika Seijuurou yang berada diatasnya mengucap nama,

"Jangan memberontak dariku... Tetsuya."

* * *

Gemerlap cahaya sang Raja yang menembus gorden putih di kamar utama Mansion itu tak berhasil mengusik Seijuurou untuk bangun dari tidurnya, tidur terlentang dengan selimut putih sebatas perutnya saja, menampilkan dada bidangnya yang tak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun.

Yuna terbaring disampingnya, sama seperti Seijuurou, naked, telanjang, tidak memakai baju, sama sekali, tubuhnya bergetar, Yuna menangis dalam diam, hatinya sakit, sangat. Dipaksa bercinta oleh seseorang yang disayanginya? Salah satunya, tapi, yang membuat Yuna menangis adalah karena Seijuurou selama bercinta dengannya selalu menyebutkan nama perempuan lain, nama mendiang sang istri.

Seijuurou mulai membuka mata, memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya karena rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang, efek samping dari meminum wine tadi malam. Merasa tidak tidur sendirian, Seijuurou menoleh kesamping, sontak kedua manik crimsonnya membulat ketika melihat punggung telanjang seorang perempuan dengan helaian pirang panjang yang disibak kesamping. Belum lagi, tubuh perempuan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Seijuurou siapa pemiliknya itu terlihat bergetar, membuat kepanikan Seijuurou semakin menjadi-jadi.

Seijuurou bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian memiringkan tubuh menghadap ke arah Yuna, tangan kirinya terulur, menyentuh pundak dingin Yuna, namun orang yang bersangkutan masih diam tidak bergeming.

"Yuna-"

Tercekat, Seijuurou kembali membulatkan mata ketika melihat darah mengering dan yang masih segar berada di lengan Yuna. Dalam hati Seijuurou bertanya-tanya, apakah ini semua perbuatanya?

Yuna menghela napas panjang, kemudian membalik badan menghadap Seijuurou dengan tatapan mata yang terluka, Yuna tersenyum getir, lantas mencoba bangun untuk mendudukkan tubuh, namun Yuna kembali ambruk keatas ranjang ketika rasa nyeri yang menyerang pinggulnya.

Selimut warna putih ditarik oleh Seijuurou dan melilitkan dipinggangnya, ia menipiskan bibir ketika melihat bercak merah di seprei putih yang menjadi alasnya untuk tidur, berjalan kesisi samping lain ranjangnya, Seijuurou lantas menggendong Yuna ala bridal style, menggendongnya dengan hati-hati, dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamar utama tersebut.

Yuna hanya diam ketika Seijuurou mengangkat tubuhnya, namum beberapa detik kemudian isak tangis Yuna pecah ketika Seijuurou berujar,

"Maaf... maafkan aku Yuna."

Yuna menangis, tangannya mengepal erat memukul dada bidang Seijuurou, mengabaikan rasa perih akibat luka yang terkena pecahan gelas kaca tadi malam, darah yang menetes meninggalkan jejak merah pada lantai marmer putih di kamar, luka yang sedari tadi malam tidak pernah berhenti mengucurkan darah segar. Membuat Yuna merasa pusing akibat kehilangan darah cukup banyak, karena luka yang didapat Yuna berukuran cukup lebar.

* * *

Sesampainya didalam kamar mandi, Seijuurou mendudukan Yuna didalam bathtub dengan hati-hati, agar tidak menyakiti Yuna lebih lanjut, meskipun begitu, Yuna masih tetap berjengit kecil ketika bagian bawah tubuhnya menyentuh dinginnya permukaan bathtub.

Air hangat dialirkan, hingga merendam setengah tubuh bagian bawah Yuna.

Seijuurou mengambil kotak P3K, berjongkok disamping bathtub yang ditempati Yuna, Seijuurou memegang lengan Yuna dan segera membersihkannya, baik darah segar maupun kering disapu bersih dengan cairan antiseptik, Yuna sedikit memekik ketika kapas yang digunakan Seijuurou bersinggungan langsung dengan lukanya.

"Maaf, karena aku sudah menjadi orang yang brengsek tadi malam."

Seijuurou kembali membuka suara, menatap lurus kearah kedua iris sapphire yang sudah membuatnya gelap mata. Ya, Seijuurou mengingatnya, ia sudah ingat betapa brengseknya ia semalam.

Lantas apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini? mengusir Yuna setelah mengambil keperawanannya?

Cukup sudah, Seijuurou tidak akan melakukan itu, sudah cukup ia bertindak tak bermoral, sudah cukup ia larut dalam kesedihan, hidupnya harus tetap berlanjut, ia tidak akan merepotkan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya lagi.

"Ya, kau memang sangat brengsek Akashi-kun. Bahkan kau menyebut nama istrimu ketika bercinta denganku."

Tubuh Seijuurou menegang, ia menatap tak percaya ke arah perempuan yang sudah beberapa minggu ini selalu hadir didalam kehidupannya.

Yuna menjawab dengan suara seraknya, tatapan matanya yang semula datar kini berkilat bersamaan dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan, yang penting kau harus tanggung jawab sekarang karena telah membuatku tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara."

Benarkah semudah itu? Tidak... Yuna menyembunyikan hatinya yang hancur dibalik senyum dibibirnya. Dan tentunya Seijuurou tidak bodoh, karena ia tahu kalau Yuna sedang berusaha agar terlihat-semua-baik-baik-saja. Tak lagi menjawab, Seijuurou segera membersihkan dirinya sendiri dan tubuh Yuna, hingga suara Yuna yang kembali terdengar berhasil membuatnya Seijuurou menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Lagi pula, waktuku hanya tinggal sepuluh hari lagi dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan."

* * *

Tiga hari menjelang kepergian Yuna dari mansion.

Yuna dibuat terheran-heran dengan tingkah Seijuurou akhir-akhir ini. Seijuurou terlihat kacau? kembali mengurung diri? Tidak tidak, bukan itu.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, sikap Seijuurou berubah total, kembali seperti semula seperti disaat istrinya masih ada, memboyong kembali para maid, satpam, tukang kebun dan butler yang dulu bekerja pada dirinya untuk kembali ke mansion dan mempekerjakan mereka lagi. Belum lagi sikap Seijuurou yang terlihat semakin... err manis? pada dirinya membuat kebingunan Yuna semakin berlipat ganda, melarang Yuna melakukan ini-itu dengan alasan,

"Sudah cukup aku merepotkanmu Yuna, sekarang biarkan aku yang berganti melayanimu sebelum kau pergi dari mansion ini."

Yuna tersenyum getir, ada perasaan senang dan sakit disaat mendengar alasan Seijuurou. Namun Yuna memilih tidak perduli, tugasnya sudah selesai, ia lakukan saja apa yang diperintahkan oleh Seijuurou, berleha-leha tidak melakukan apa pun, membosankan, sesungguhnya. Tentu saja! ia sendirian, hanya ditemani oleh para maid, Seijuurou juga sudah kembali aktif dikantornya. Maka dari itu, lukanya juga sudah sembuh, Yuna kembali menghubungi Eiji dan menyuruhnya untuk mengirim beberapa peerjaan kantor lewat e-mail, hitung-hitung untuk membunuh kebosanan.

Hingga...

* * *

... Hari dimana Yuna untuk angkat kaki dari mansion Seijuurou telah tiba.

Hari masih gelap, matahari juga masih malu-malu untuk menunjukkan sinarnya, membuat Yuna malas beranjak dari ranjang empuknya, menenggelamkan diri dibawah gulungan selimut tebal miliknya sampai pagi menjelang, sambil menunggu jadwal keberangkatannya.

Ya seharusnya begitu, Namun apa? yang ada sekarang Yuna malah duduk didepan meja riasnya dengan gaun pengantin putih dan sebuket mawar merah dipangkuannya. wajahnya dipoles dengan make up natural, surai pirangnya digelung menjadi satu kebelakang, menyisahkan anak rambut yang bergelombang disisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya untuk mempermanis tampilan.

Momoi Satsuki yang menjadi perias wajahnya berbinar senang, lantas berujar, "Yunacchi! kau terlihat sangat cantik!"

Pipi Yuna bersemu, "Ini semua hasil karyamu Momoi-san."

"Mou... Satsuki! aku sudah berapa kali mengingatkanmu Yunacchi?" Momoi merajuk, "Panggil aku Stasuki." rajuknya sebal.

Yuna tertawa, melihat perempuan cantik bersurai soft pink yang berdiri didepannya tengah merajuk kearahnya, "Baiklah, Satsuki-chan, maafkan aku."

Seketika Satsuki tersenyum cerah, duduk di tepi ranjang, teman masa kecil Daiki tersebut menatap penuh minat ke arah Yuna, "Ne ne Yunacchi, katakan padaku bagaimana caranya kau bisa berakhir seperni ini?"

Yuna tersenyum, kemudian mulai bercerita, "Waktu itu aku..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Hari masih gelap, matahari juga masih malu-malu untuk menunjukkan sinarnya, membuat Yuna malas beranjak dari ranjang empuknya, menenggelamkan diri dibawah gulungan selimut tebal miliknya sampai pagi menjelang, sambil menunggu jadwal keberangkatannya._

 _Rencananya, jika saja Seijuurou tidak datang dan menganggu tidurnya._

 _"Yuna, bangun.." Seijuurou berbisik lembut, tepat ditelinga Yuna._

 _Yuna menggeliat, terganggu, lantas memutar badan memunggungi sang Tuan Muda Akashi. Seijuurou terkekeh, dengan lembut ia mengecup sudut bibir perempuan yang sudah mengembalikan warna dikehidupannya itu, perempuan yang sudah berhasil menghapus kesedihan yang tengah melandanya, perempuan yang tanpa seizinya sudah masuk ke dalam dan mencuri hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou, dan... berhasil._

 _Yuna membuka mata, menatap sebal ke arah sang penganggu tidurnya, menoleh, seketika ia terperanjat, "Akashi-kun?!"_

 _Seijuurou tersenyum, "Selamat pagi."_

 _Pagi? Yuna mengerjab, mencoba memulihkan seluruh kesadarnnya, beberapa detik stelahnya, Yuna membelalakkan matanya. Pesawatnya?! seketika Yuna langsung melompat turun dari rajangnya, mengabaikan Seijuurou yang menatap geli dan segera mengambil kopernya untuk beres-beres._

 _"Akashi-kun, sekarang jam berapa? bagaimana pesawatku? apakah sudah lepas landas?"_

 _Yuna berdiri didepan lemarinya, memberondong Seijuurou dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan seraya sibuk mengeluarkan seluruh pakaian dan memasukkanya kedalam koper._

 _Seijuurou bangkit dari posisi duduknya ditepi ranjang, dengan tenang Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah Yuna yang masih kelabakan dengan barang-barangnya._

 _"Kau mau kemana Yuna?"_

 _Yuna mengernyit, lantas membalik badan dan hampir saja ia jantungan ketika tepat ia membalik badan, wajah Seijuurou sudah berada didepannya, bahkan kedua tangan Seijuurou sudah berada disisi kanan dan kiri kepala Yuna. Menguncinya, Seijuurou tak mengijinkan Yuna untuk menjauh dari dirinya._

 _"Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun? Tentu saja kembali ke London, memangnya apa lagi?" tanyanya bingung._

 _"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk kembali."_

 _Kedua alis Yuna tertarik kedalam, tidak mengerti. "Sejak kapan kau memiliki hak untuk melarangku Akashi-kun?"_

 _"Sejak kau menjadi tunanganku."_

 _Yuna mengerjab, "Huh? kau ini bicara apa sih? sejak kapan aku menjadi tunanganmu?"_

 _Seijuurou menatap Yuna gemas, lantas ia mengangkat tangan kanan Yuna yang sudah tersemat cincin berlian dijari manisnya. Sontak Yuna membulatkan mata, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah Seijuurou yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya._

 _"Sejak cicin ini terpasang di jari manismu." Seijuurou menjauh, kemudian memegang kedua tangan Yuna dan mengecup punggung tangan Yuna. Seijuurou memandang Yuna dengan tatapan mata yang penuh akan kesungguhan, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, dan perkataan Seijuurou selanjutnya mampu membuat hati Yuna meledak saat itu juga._

 _"Yuna, menikahlah denganku."_

 _Perintah, bukan permintaan, tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Yuna, Seijuurou yang masih tersenyum lantas menghapus air mata Yuna. Mengusap dengan lembut pipi putih lembut Yuna._

 _Yuna memasang mimik muka keberatan, pura-pura, lantas berkata, "Apa boleh aku menolaknya?"_

 _Seijuurou terkekeh, lantas menjawab pertanyaan Yuna dengan tegas, "Tidak. Kau harus menerimanya."_

 _Tertawa kecil, Yuna lantas menghambur ke pelukan Seijuurou, "Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun."_

 _Seijuurou terkekeh kembali, lantas menjawab, "Aku tahu, dan aku lebih mencintaimu." seraya membalas pelukan Yuna tak kalah erat._

 _ **Flashback End...**_

* * *

"Dan kau tahu Satsuki-chan? bahkan aku baru sadar kalau Akashi-kun saat itu sudah mengenakan Tuxedo warna putih." Jelas Yuna seraya tertawa geli ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. "Sepertinya Akashi-kun sangat percaya diri sekali kalau aku sudah pasti akan mau menikah dengannya." lanjutnya.

Satsuki tergelak, lantas menyahut, "Tentu saja Akashi-kun percaya diri Yunacchi, kau tahu itu, kalau Akashi itu absolute, tak terbantahkan, apa yang menjadi keinginanya pasti akan didapatkan."

Yuna tertawa, "Kau benar Satsuki-chan."

Tok tok tok

"Yuna, ayah masuk."

Pembicaraan kedua perempuan tersebut harus terhenti saat itu juga ketika pintu kamar Yuna diketuk dari luar, bangkit dari duduknya, Yuna berseru, "Ya, Ayah."

Pintu dibuka, dan masukklah pria paruh baya yang bernama Asahina Tanaka yang merupakan Ayah dari Yuna, pria pauh baya tersebut berjalan mendekat, tersenyum ke arah dua perempuan yang menunduk hormat kearahnya.

"Sudah waktunya." ujar kepala keluarga Asahina sebelum berdecak kagum, "Putri Ayah sangat terlihat cantik." lamjut Tanaka seraya menggerling jahil ke arah sang putri, yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan geli oleh Yuna.

"Tentu, Yuna memang selalu cantik Ayah." balas Yuna seraya mengedip jahil, mengakibatkan sang Ayah dan Satsuki tergelak ketika melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Ayo, kita menuju ke arah calon suamimu yang menunggu didepan Altar." lanjut sang Ayah lagi, seraya menawarkan lengannya ke arah Yuna, Momoi Satsuki yang pada saat itu diminta Yuna untuk menjadi pengiringnya juga sudah siap dengan sebuket mawar putih ditangan.

Yuna mengangguk, lantas mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan sang Ayah dan segera berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti Momoi Satsuki dibelakangnya.

* * *

Pintu besar yang menuju ke altar terbuka, lantunan melody yang menjadi pengiring sang pengantin wanita menuju altar mengalun pelan. Yuna yang didampingi oleh sang Ayah serta Momoi Satsuki yang mengekor dibelakangnya mulai melangkah memasuki aula. Degup jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya, tiba-tiba saja rasa gugup menyerangnya, ketika melihat Seijuurou berdiri didepan altar tengah tersenyum tampan menanti kedatangannya.

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan, yang segera disambut oleh Yuna ketika sampai didepan Seijuurou. Saling melempar senyum, sepasang calon suami-istri tersebut menghadap ke arah pastor yang menjadi pembimbing untuk mengucap janji suci sehidup-semati keduanya.

* * *

Pengucapan janji berjalan dengan lancar, dilanjutkan oleh sesi ciuman keduanya, Yuna dan Seijuurou saling berhadap-hadapan, cadar tipis yang menutupi wajah Yuna disibak ke atas oleh Seijuurou, sontak wajah Yuna bersemu merah ketika melihat wajah tampan Seijuurou, Yuna mengalihkan pandangan, namun segera kembali menatap Seijuurou lagi ketika dua telapak tangan besar menangkup pipinya. Semerbak warna merah semakin menjalar ke wajah Yuna sampai ke telinga ketika Seijuurou mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Yuna tanpa perlu repot-repot menutup mata.

Memiringan kepala, Seijuurou mengecup lembut bibir peach sang istri. Berbeda dengan Yuna yang memejamkan mata, Seijuurou masih tetap membuka mata ketika bibir keduanya bersentuhan, menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik merona sang istri yang tengah menahan malu, tersemat ide jahil dalam si kepala merah, Seijuurou menyeringai didalam ciumannya, menarik pinggang Yuna agar semakin mendekat, Seijuurou melumat lembut bibir sang istri, mengabaikan seruan-seruan yang berasal dari arah bangku tamu undangan.

"Sei-chan! lanjutkan nanti, kasihan Yuna-chan, lihat? bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah begitu."

Seru pemuda feminim bernama Mibuchi Reo, yang ditanggapi dengan seruan setuju oleh teman-temannya. Tanpa sadar, celetukkan tiba-tiba yang Reo lontarkan telah mengundang tawa dari kepala keluarga Asahina yang memang pada saat itu berada tak jauh dari Reo berada.

Seijuurou tidak peduli, membuat sang Ayah menggeleng melihat kelakuan sang putra tunggal, berbeda dengan Akashi Shiori yang tersenyum maklum melihatnya, Yuna yang rasa malu sudah sampai diubun-ubunya dengan reflek menginjak kaki Seijuurou menggunakan sepatu berhak dengan tinggi lima centi yang dipakainya, membuat Seijuurou mendesis dan melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap garang ke arah Yuna yang melotot tajam kearahnya.

Dari tatapan matanya, Yuna seolah-olah berkata, 'Ini tempat umum Seijuurou-kun!' dengan penuh penekanan, sedangkan Seijuurou meneyeringai tidak perduli dan kembali menghadap ke arah para tamu undangan yang sudah berdiri seraya bertepuk tangan menatap kearah mereka.

Seijuurou mengedar pandang, entah hanya halusinasinya saja atau itu memang benar. Disana, tepat dikerumnan para tamu undangan, dibagian sudut ruangan, mendiang istrinya, Tetsuya tengah tersenyum lembut menatap kearahnya seraya menggendong Seiya yang tersenyum lebar menatap ke arah ayahnya. Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou mengulas senyum tulus, tipis, yang ditunjukan ke arah mendiang sang istri dan sang buah hati yang perlahan mulai memudar, tangan kekarnya meraih lembut tangan Yuna dan memegangnya erat, Yuna sempat dibuat bingung, menatap ke arah sang suami, Yuna mengernyit, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Seijuurou, ia juga sempat terkejut, namun tak lama kemudian ia membalas genggaman tangan Seijuurou tak kalah erat dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging dibibir.

"Seijuurou-kun?" Yuna memanggil.

"Hm?"

"I'm Here For You."

Seijuurou tersenyum, lantas melepaskan tautan tangannya dan berganti menarik pinggang Yuna mendekat. Seijuurou menoleh seraya merengkuh pinggang Yuna dengan kedua lengannya, menghadap ke arah Yuna yang juga menghadap ke arahnya, Seijuurou mendekatkan wajah dan menyatukan kening mereka, memejamkan kedua matanya, Seijuurou lantas menjawab,

"Aku tahu."

Yuna mengulas senyum kecil, "Seijuurou-kun..."

"Hm?"

Yuna berjinjit, lantas mengecup pipi kanan Seijuurou dan berbisik,

"Selamat Ulang Tahun."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku selalu menyukaimu, namun berusaha menekan rasa itu ketika mengetahui bahwa kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain, walaupun aku tahu itu serasa mustahil, menghilang dari kehidupanmu dengan satu kalimat yang kujadikan sebagai mantra tumpuan hidup: bahwa cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Selama bertahun-tahun mencoba melupakan, tapi suatu insiden yang menimpamu, membuat rasa yang selama ini mati-matian kupendam kembali menyeruak keluar, niat awal yang hanya ingin membuatmu hidup kembali kini berubah menjadi sebuah kisah cinta yang bersemi kembali dibalik sebuah tragedi menyesakkan. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya, kisah tragedi cinta yang penuh dengan rasa asam manis kehidupan kita._

 _\- Asahina Yuna_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

 ** _Otanjoubi Omedetou Akashi Seijuurou-(ku)n! /ketjub Sei/_**  
 ** _All the best for bang Juyo deh pokoknya... ^o^_**

 ** _Gimana readers?_**

 ** _Gaje yak? x3_**

 ** _Aneh? x3_**

 ** _ha ha ha.. /tertawa garing/_**

 ** _Yah, fict khusus yang kupersembahkan sebagai kado ultahnya bang Juyo tercintah! /_**  
 ** _Dapat inspirasi dari cuilan pilm india (gak tau judulnya) x3 gak sengaja liat, terus tiba-tiba dapat ide ini x3_**

 ** _Maaf kalau kesannya maksa banget gitu x3_**

 ** _Maklum, Kikkou masih nyubih soalnya :')_**  
 ** _Maka dari itu, Tolong beri kritik dan saran untuk Kikkou yang masih nyubih ini x/3_**

 ** _/halah, bilang aja kalau mau di Review -_-_**

 ** _Oke, segitu doang, Kikkou gak akan banyak omong._**  
 ** _Langsung aja,_**

 ** _RnR? :)_**

 ** _Publish: 20 Desember 2017, by Kikkou en._**


End file.
